Storm E. Sky (information from the United Nations Space Command)
“¡Enough! The future will bring the answers to your questions, but only if you stop talking long enough to find out." “That is what you always say.” “When it ceases to be true, I will stop saying it." — Storm E. Sky and Jewel Sparkles, The Mystery of Storm E. Sky Storm E. Sky is one of the guitarists of Lalaloopsyland. Her name is a play on words from "Stomy Sky", which mentions the material where she It was cooked: the strands of a stormy cloud. His birthday, on July 29, refers to the "Day of Rain". Her sisters are Cloud E. Sky and Breeze E. Sky. This event is discovered during the video "Behind the Scenes of the Lalaloopsy Girls" along with that mentioned in the movie Lalaloopsy Girls: Welcome to L.A.L.A. Prep School About Storm E. Storm E has straight hair in areas near the forehead and the back of the head. Wear an Odango hairstyle protected with Mayas accompanied by some curly strands in them. His outfit consists of a white T-shirt with horizontal black stripes whose sleeves reach near the elbow, a gray jacket, a purple skirt which changes from shades and black boots with purple laces similar in design to the tennis shoes whose left boot is untied. In contrast to its animated version, its pigtails are more like rain clouds, and these have outstanding "S" shaped tufts that pretend to be lightning bolts. History To announce ... Personality Storm E. is often known to have extremely high standards, generally does not accept things that are not to your liking or taste. It's a bit grumpy, and it's extremely arrogant and of high pride. She is somewhat self-centered, and sometimes does not prefer to carry her own responsibilities. It is also known to be sometimes disloyal. However, it is known that Storm E. takes great care of his friends, regardless of his personality, which is why in the second insurrection in UNSC Hopeful, is very happy to meet again with Forest and cares that nothing bad happens Also with the passage of time and its inclusion to the Timber Rangers becomes more open, relaxed and also almost completely removed his negative personality although he is still a bit grumpy. Relations In We're Lalaloopsy. She has a predominant taste for music. In Lala Girls, she presents a taste for rain because they produce puddles of water to jump on them and the kind of sculpting clouds. With all the protagonists: Storm E. gets along with them and favors according to the case but tries not to get too attached to the girls because of their bad experiences (even to Spot). His relationship with them went well until in the episode “Jewel Saves Spot" intentionally leaves a stressed Spot to flying kites with Forest and the girls make the situation in the face by going back to Storm E. sad. It is remarkable to mention that Storm E. never apologized and preferred Isolate yourself from the girls unless you were required to interact with them again. In the UNSC Storm E. is very kind, is the friendliest on the team. She has good relations with all Timber Rangers, and treats her sisters as equals, and not as subordinates. In general, he jokes in times of danger and peace, boosting the morals of others around him. He always has a happy attitude and is brave and reliable. During moments of high tension between his companions, he tries to calm them down and unite them, although it is often in vain. She never takes rude comments too seriously and easily forgives to his friends if they make a mistake. Loving interests Forest Evergreen: Storm E. started to like Forest after defending Poodle's behavior to Jewel and when the two are alone they blush implying that they like each other However, in “Jewel Saves Spot" Forest was upset that Storm E. used him as an alibi to miss the Spot gala, but later he forgives her in "Storm E. Pack his bags" making a wooden case for his guitar. Supposed first boyfriend: During the Battle of Aixos, there was an ODST on an unknown team (where Storm E. was) who was known to have a love interest in her, although she was never told because of her insecurity. When the entire team was called for a mission, he chose to sacrifice his life while praising Storm E. and giving him the warning of wanting to be like her, without her knowing, he declared all his love indirectly. Other data Gender: Female Pleasures: The Timber Rangers (currently with the exception of Rollett), the adventures, the music at full volume (preferably Disturbed), the videogames, the rain, the movies of category C (preferably the films of Alien), the burgers and the challenges Aversions: That they do not take it into account, that they forbid loud music, lose everything, have to be serious when they do not want to, take their things and that bother her Occupation: Guitarist and member of the Timber Rangers Important data: Had it not been for one of his jokes, The Crusader would never have formed Tema Musical: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cs6NQre8s28 Phrases “I should have followed my instinct and done this by myself. I knew what the consequences of this alliance would be." “We work well together in Lalaloopsyland. ¿Remember? Oh, I forgot, you ignore the past, ¿do not you? " — 'Storm E. Sky and '''Dot Starlight, Shadow Play “Your friend talks with riddles. I do not like riddles." ''— ''Storm E. to Marina Anchors, The Arrival of the Dark “All Lalaloopsyland is now an enigma. And today, I am the answer.” ''— ''Storm E. Sky, The battle between light and darkness “But being a Spartan is not about who is the strongest or hardest. It is about the spirit. And by that measure, you are a great Spartan." ''— “The Boss” to Storm E. Sky, The last one standing Curiosities * His favorite kaijus are Anguirus and Biollante * It can be something selfish. But she is willing to show that sometimes this can not be the case * Alex and she are very good friends who can be “Brothers by Instinct” * Despite what fans believe, Cool Cat is not the Storm E.'s own pet, formerly Cool Cat belonged to a Spartan friend of Storm E. who was part of his team. Before his death, he promised her to take care of him, which Storm E. Sky fulfilled. This is revealed in the comic The Mystery of Storm E. Sky (by accident). Gallery Category:Property of Megasaur 512 Category:Storm E. Sky Category:Girl Category:Characters Category:Lalaloopsy Category:Female Category:Pet: Cat Category:Original Characters Category:Non Fanon Category:Fanon Category:Lalaloopsy Doll Category:Lalaloopsy Land Category:Pet: Cool Cats Category:Interest: Raining Category:Ultra Prime Productions 117